Summer Days
by Shessy Girl
Summary: SessRin KagsInu and MirSan pairings and its about their summer at a hotel beach resort! hopfully it is good! lots of romance and fluff!coming in later chapppys ON HOLD
1. Last Day of School

**Summer Days**

**By:**

**Shessy Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Co. … Freakin retards won't give it to me….**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Believe that friends are like quiet angels that lift**

**Us to our feet when**

**Our wings have trouble remembering how to**

**Fly!**

**Author: unknown. **

Chapter 1: Last Day of School

RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG! The bell rang! Everyone jumped up screaming and ran down the halls out the doors people saying "See you next school year!" and everyone left. Soon the halls were empty and silent papers every where!

It was the last day of school!

InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kagome, Rin, and Sango all jumped into their rock band van. They were all freakin happy. Sesshomaru got in the driver seat and drove away.

"Finally! We get out of that shit hole!" InuYasha said

"Yea but only for one summer for you guys, I'm done for the rest of my life!" Sesshomaru told him.

"Whatever, bastard, don't have to rub it in our faces!" InuYasha yelled.

"InuYasha stop, he's telling us the truth. You don't have to blow up in his face." Miroku said calmly.

"Ho Ho Ho! Now you're taking his side!" InuYasha said.

"No, Santa Clause, I'm not taking sides." Miroku said making fun of him.

"Just shut-up InuYasha! Who cares, one more friken year and we're out of here too!" Sango said, Kagome and Rin agreed.

"Plus," Kagome added, "We're leaven for the beach tomorrow anyway!"

They all screamed "YEA!" at the same time.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Tomorrow**

"COME ON KAGOME! WE'RE ON A TIME BUDGET BY THE WAY!" InuYasha said screaming at her from her window as she ran around gather everything she needed. She threw a couple things at InuYasha to carry down for her and she carried the rest.

"God, Kagome, we're only going to be there for 3 months! You girls have all this crap!" InuYasha complained as he piled everything in the trunk of their rock band van.

"Oh, you naïve little boy, we girls need much more then you boys need. You're so innocent looking!" Sango said pulling his cheek.

"Oh, get the hell off me! You girls sometimes really creep me out!" InuYasha said rubbing his cheek as Sesshomaru started to get aggravated.

"Will you people hurry…we're on a time budget by the way." Sesshomaru said meaning '_you all better get your asses in this van before I kill you!'_

Once everybody was in they drove off to a summer of fun, absolute paradise, and love.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I know it was short but the later chappys will be longer! PROMISE! Pls R+R! NO FLAMES! Thank you!**


	2. The Drive and the Girls Confess To Each

**Summer Days**

**By:**

**Shessy Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Co. : ….as much as I try…**

_**-------------------------------------------**_

**Chapter 2:**

**The Drive and the Girls Confess to Each Other **

The boys had a schedule to split the driving hours among themselves: they forbade the girls to drive. They didn't like their 'special' van to get destroyed. In other words: They didn't trust them at **all.** But of course the girls went with it just to keep the peace, so the peace stayed. The girls just happily made up conversations to talk about till everyone started to get tired. By this time it was around 4:00 and Sesshomaru and Rin sat in the very back, Kagome and Sango sat in the middle, and Miroku was sitting in the passengers' seat while InuYasha drove.

Rin was slightly dosing off after Kagome and Sango fell asleep. Miroku was listening to his head set and InuYasha drove on in strict concentration. Rin didn't want to bother Sesshomaru so she leaned on the window as she fell asleep, but Rin should have knew better. She was a tosser when she wasn't conferrable. So she gradually went from the window to Sesshomarus lap.

Sesshomarus eyes widened when he felt something land on him. He looked down to see a happily sleeping Rin cuddling up next to him. He was indeed surprised, but in the same time very relieved. He liked her body next to his, he liked it a lot. He then put his hand on her head a started to stroke her hair. He put it behind her ear and kept rubbing behind her ear. She smiled and sighed in her sleep and for once Sesshomaru let a little smile on his face.

Rin moved and sat up, Sesshomaru face instantly went back to expressionless as always when she turned to him. She just gave him a very tired smile then leaned against his shoulder. He grabbed a blanket from the back and put it around her. He then kissed the top of her head, and before he also dosed of Sesshomaru heard her whisper: "Thank You!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Kagome woke up a couple hours later to find a sight she thought she would never see. And I mean NEVER! Rin was laying on Sesshomaru and his arm was around her! Kagome quickly woke up Sango to look at this amazing sight. Both girls giggled. They always thought that Rin and Sess would make the cutest couple.

InuYasha pulled into a rest area, it was time to switch everybody around. When Miroku and InuYasha got out of the van the two girls hushed them up and pointed at Sesshomaru and Rin. The boys eyes instantly went wide.

"Wow," InuYasha whispered, "Never thought I would see that!" He then got an evil smirk on his face. "HEY FLUFFY! WE FINALLY SEE YOU GOT A SENSITIVE SIDE!" He screamed.

Sesshomaru woke up instantly waking Rin. "InuYasha that was rude! You're such a brute!" Kagome hit him. But they were surprised at the next thing they heard.

Sesshomaru looked down at the waking up Rin. "Sorry Rin, did I wake you?" Rin shook her head no. "No, I heard InuYasha scream and he woke me up." Sesshomaru nodded, "yea the brat woke me up to." The two of them were having a conversation not even noticing their friends were standing right there.

Sango finally sighed, "Hey you two, we're at a rest stop and its time to change drivers and seats we're gonna reach our destination in a few more hours. So quit the lovey-dovey stuff for now and lets get this thing on the road." Sango said starting to walk off with Kagome.

Rin quickly scrambled out of the van and fallowed Sango and Kagome. "Hey, umm…guys! It wasn't lovey-dovey stuff! You know Sesshomaru doesn't like me like that! I don't think he ever will!" she sighed as the three girls walked into the restroom. Sango and Kagome instantly turned around with huge smiles on their faces. Rin got scared for a minute. "Ummm….You guys O.K.?"

"So how was it? Did he kiss you? What you guys talk about? Huh, huh? Tell! Tell!" Kagome said. Sango was also nodding her head.

Rin sighed again and pushed passed them, this made Kagome and Sango frown. "Come on guys nothing happened. Sesshomaru and I are just friends, like I'm friends with the rest of you guys. We don't have anything special and probably never will. As much as I want to…" she whispered the last part but Kagome and Sango heard just fine.

"Oh, just keep praying like I do," Kagome said. Sango and Rin looked at her. "I have always hoped me and InuYasha would have something, but then he started dating that slut. And I don't know who ended it, so I don't know if InuYasha was the one that got dumped and he's still hung up on her or the other way around. I just wish it is the other way around. I actually found out that I really liked him when we were in 8 grade. But I really don't know." Kagome said and then sighed happy to get it off her chest.

Sango nodded. "Yea, well I have something to tell to. Even though Miroku is a perverted monk, I still have a soft spot for him. I really don't know why I'm attracted to him, I just am. And he's always making me so damn jealous when he's frickin flirting with every pretty girl he sees! It makes me so mad, but I keep likening him more and more each day. I really don't get it." Sango sighed.

Then they all burst out laughing. "Group hug!" they screamed and hugged each other. "Its so nice how we can share these things with each other!" Rin said smiling. "Yea, but this conversation does not leave this rest room! O.K?" Kagome said. "O.K!" they all said giggling. Then they heard.

"Come on you girls, we have to get going! We'll miss the late check in if we don't hurry!" Miroku yelled.

"Coming!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chappy! See ya soon! Pls R+R! **


	3. Hell No Mothers plans

**Summer Days**

**By:**

**Shessy Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Co….so sad…**

**-------------------------**

**Chapter 3: **

"**Hell NO!" Mothers Plans**

They finally reached the Tetsaiga Beach View (Damn, he has everything named after him) around 9:30. Right when they pulled in al least 5 workers in the Hotels uniforms came to help them unload and park their van. The girls were being treated like royalty, they loved it! By the time they had checked in all their luggage had been brought up to their private floor that you could only get to by the second elevator and a password, so no one would intrude. There were only three rooms on this floor.

After they checked in the girls wanted to see the beach so the boys gave in and they all went. It was beautiful in the moonlight, but they could only see a few stars because of all the lights. Rin sighed.

"Its gorgeous isn't it?" she asked they all agreed and nodded their heads. Finally InuYasha turned around and said: "Well we need to get some sleep, we'll come to the beach tomorrow. Plus we need to find out how are parents put us into rooms, one of us will have to be in a room alone because there is only three you know."

"Oh, my mother gave me the list, I didn't open it though. I'll open it now." Kagome took a piece of paper from her pocket and started to unfold it, after at least 8 folds she found the answer. "Oh my god, no way…" Kagome groaned after she read it, she started to blush also. InuYasha looked at her weird. "What's wrong? Give it to me!" he said and grabbed it out of her hands. He read it also. "Hell NO! This cant be right? Are our parents out of their frickin minds?" InuYasha handed the paper to Sesshomaru.

"Well, this sure isn't what we planned. Lets see, InuYasha is roomed with Kagome, Miroku with Sango, And then Rin and I." he said.

"Well, Lady Sango I guess we get to be together for 3 whole months!" Miroku said. RUB RUB! SMACK BAM! (Miroku lay unconscious on floor) "You pervert!" Sango screamed!

"All right everyone just calm down! We have to abide by our parents rules or we might not be able to do this again! Understand?" Kagome said.

"Kagome, these are NOT rules these are like orders! Something must be possessing our mothers because this is just plane STUPID!" InuYasha yelled.

Kagome looked at him with hurt eyes. The rest of them sighed and groaned. "You and your big mouth." Sesshomaru muttered.

"So…so you're saying that you don't want to share a room with? I didn't know that you hated me so much! I thought we friends! Jeez! You're so mean! You're lucky you don't have that 'thing' on. I might have to put it on you!" Kagome said absolutely pissed. InuYasha looked instantly scared! The rest of them (except Sesshomaru) had no idea what they we're talking about.

"No…no…no anything but those! Please! Anything!" InuYasha said panicked, then collected himself. "All right all right. I guess we have to do what our mothers want."

Everyone agreed and so it was…

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: hoped you guys liked this one! Please R+R! THANK YOU!**


	4. Good Night Rest?

**Summer Days **

**By:**

**Shessy Girl**

**Disclaimer: Do not own InuYasha or Co. ……to bad……**

**0-----------------------------0-----------------------------0------------------------0-----------------0**

**Chapter 4**

**Good Nights Rest??**

**Sesshomaru+Rin POV**

Sesshomaru and Rin carried their luggage into their room and assorted it all in the big walk in closet in the master bed room. They didn't talk through the whole process. Rin was getting bugged finally when they were in the bathroom getting ready for bed she spoke up.

"So ummm…are you excited about finally being here? I sure am!!! I've never been to this beach before!" Rin said giving him the smile that just melted his heart. He looked at her and sighed.

"I've been here many times, there's nothing new here for me to be excited about." Sesshomaru said with the same expressionless face as he walked out of the bathroom. Rin followed him.

"Yea but isn't it cool to be here with all your best friends??" she asked. Sesshomaru looked at her and slightly shook his head. He started to walk out of the room. Rin got anxious. She fallowed him. He turned to her, looking down into her eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Fallowing you!" she said not really knowing were he was going.

He turned away. "I'm sleeping in the guest room…" he said in a calm voice.

Rin was shocked. "But…why? There's enough room…." She started but he interrupted her by putting a finger to her lips. She blinked in confusion then he shook his head.

"Have a good nights rest Rin…"

Tears filled her eyes so she ran back to the master room and slammed the door. Sesshomaru went into the guest room feeling bad…but he just couldn't tell her the truth yet…he just couldn't.

"Have a good nights rest Rin…have a goods nights rest…" he whispered before trailing to a deep sleep.

**InuYasha+Kagome POV**

InuYasha growled as he carried the entire luggage to the room. Kagome opened the door and let him walk in first. He then carried the luggage to the bedroom dropped his luggage on the bed and Kagomes on the floor. Kagome stared at him for a minute but kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to start a fight now. She picked up her luggage and walked into the huge walk in closet and started to put her stuff away.

InuYasha went into the kitchen and grabbed them something to drink. "Kagome!!!" he yelled. "WHAT?!?!" she yelled back as she walked to the bedrooms door way. He threw a bottle of coke at her. Surprised she barely caught it. "Wow, that's one of the few nice things you've done for me today. I guess you can be kind." She said and walked back into the room. "Whatever…" he mumbled and drank his coke.

InuYasha walked back in the room and fell onto the bed he grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV. But in just a matter of minutes he was out like a light. Kagome went over to the TV and turned it off. She looked back at InuYasha and smiled she went to the side of the bed and sat down next to him, he didn't even stir. Kagome brushed the hair from his face and rubbed her hand over his cheek. He kind of nudged his head against her hand and his ears twitched. The one thing Kagome new for a fact was that InuYasha didn't care if he had his demon dog ears showing to her. She had always thought they cutest things in the world. She reached over and started to rub them, they twitched under her hand. But the thing Kagome didn't know was that InuYasha had woken up. It always made him mad though when she rubbed his ears, but deep inside InuYasha had always never really cared if she played with them, it felt good to him but as stubborn as he was he would never tell her…never.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Miroku+Sango POV**

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY!!!! But I have no notes on this part…..this means I have no idea what to write please forgive me!!!! Don't worry I will have something for them sometime!!! Please don't be mad at me!!!! I LOVE you all!!!!**


	5. At The Beach

**Summer Days**

**By:**

**Shessy Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Co……short and sweet…**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 5:**

**At the beach**

Everyone had woken up at 7:00 a.m. and met down in the lounge for some breakfast. The place was crowded but everyone knew the Tetsaiga boys and let them threw. The girls were very happy they had best friends that were rich and famous. Even Miroku was known here because his father co owned the businesses with InuYasha and Sesshomarus father. They got a seat right by the window so there was a full few of ocean. Once everyone sat down it was relaxed.

"Wow, that's the most hectic place I've seen in awhile." Miroku said sipping his tea.

"Defiantly been getting some business lately." Sesshomaru added.

"I wonder how fathers doing with all of payments coming in," InuYasha said just about to take a bit of his eggs when he saw someone he very, very , VERY much hated. He looked at the proud looking mutt and then back at Kagome that sat next to him, he scooted his chair closer to hers.

"Well, well, well," said an angry yet very familiar voice, "Look who we have here, dog shit with all of his little…mutts." Everyone looked up to see a smirking Kouga Hallow along with his evil little companions Naraku, Kagura, and Onigumo. Kouga Hallow was the son of Koigi Hallow one of Mr. Tetsaiga very wealthy business men. InuYasha hated him; he hated him even more when he tried to sweet talk Kagome. Which he always did.

Kouga made his way over to Kagome and took her hand and kissed. "Why, my lovely Kagome, how beautiful you look this morning." He said kissing her hand again. InuYasha growled and took Kagome by the shoulders and growled deeper. Kouga looked at him with a smirk still holding Kagomes hand.

"My, my, how defensive we get. Well, Kagome I shall be on my way, full schedule today. But if you ever need a brake from this pile of shit," he then got closer and whispered in her ear. "my bed always has room for two."

InuYasha fumed and stood up and almost knocked over the whole table, if not for Sesshomaru fast reflexes. "What did you just say to her? How dare you, she would never bed with someone as low as you!"

Kouga chuckled. "And you think she would take a half breed like you? Once she's been with a real man, she'll never again go back to scrap like you." InuYasha almost lunged himself at the smirking wolf until Kagome stood up and started yelling at them.

"You two stop it now! I will not have this ridicules nonsense so early in the morning!!! And Kouga how many times must I tell you that I'm not yours and to be kind?? And InuYasha you're going to kill someone if you don't relax, I'm not a piece of property for someone to own! Now if you please I would like to enjoy my food before it turns to ice. Kouga have a lovely day, and see you around. InuYasha get your ass back in that seat and start eating now! We also have a full schedule today! Thank you." Kagome said and sat back down taking a drink of her orange juice. Kouga bowed slightly and the two growled at each other before departing.

"I hate that guy." InuYasha mumbled into his food.

"We know." Everyone else said together.

000

After breakfast they all decided to get their swimsuits on and go to the beach. The girls all stole one of the boy's T-Shirts to wear over their swimsuits. They were all small enough that the shirts almost went to their knees. Well for Rin it actually did go to her knees.

The boys were forced to put sun screen on, even though all 3 of them hated doing it.

"Come on InuYasha! You have to! You don't want to ruin your whole summer vacation by getting sun burnt." Kagome said struggling with InuYasha. "Now get over here, stop moving away from me! I'm not Mrs. Incredible." Kagome said pulling on his hair to stay were he was.

"Miroku stop fidgeting. I know you don't like it but come on. STOP RUBBING IT OFF!!!!" Sango said hitting Miroku on the back side of the head when he tried to wipe the stuff off with a towel.

Rin giggled. "Sesshomaru is being good today. He's not moving."

"I know how to pick my fights." Sesshomaru said looking over at the other two boys, and they stood still afterward.

"Ok you guys can go wait down at the water; we'll be there in a sec." Rin said smiling. The boys went down till the waves hit there feet. InuYasha stopped as Miroku and Sesshomaru kept going. They then stopped and looked back at InuYasha who was looking fearfully at the water.

"Oh My God….InuYasha don't tell me you're scared of water?!?!" Miroku asked refraining himself from laughing.

InuYasha looked at him angrily. "I'm not scared of water…"

Sesshomaru and Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"I just don't like the ocean." He muttered.

"I didn't here that, come again?" Miroku asked.

"I don't like the ocean" He said a lil louder.

'What…" Miroku was cut off my InuYasha screaming.

"Ya HEARD MEH THE FIRST TIME JUST FINE!!!"

"Ok ggeeezzzz….." Miroku trailed off and looked past InuYasha.

"Holy….shit…." Miroku stammered.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru fallowed his gaze which led to three girls walking toward them. It was Kagome, Rin, and Sango.

Kagome was wearing this red bikini with black cherry blossoms on it. Sango had on an all black bikini with a pink flower on the bottoms. And Rin had a pink and green striped bikini.

InuYasha thought Kagome looked like a real model. Miroku saw Sango and thought she was just sooo bad ass. And Sesshomaru thought Rin was a piece of candy he wanted to suck on all day. (haha)

"Come on!" Rin said running up to Sesshomaru and taking his hand and led him out farther into the ocean.

"Come on perv." Sango said laughing while pushing Miroku into the water. He landed face first. By the time he got up to yell lat her she was running into the water laughing. He started chasing her laughing too while wiping sand off his face.

Kagome walked up to InuYasha who still was standing away from the ocean. He looked over and noticed she was looking at him.

"What?!" he asked.

She looked down at the water and put her foot in it. She then put the other and held out her hand to him. She smiled at him. And for the first time InuYasha saw something else. Like a sparkle or something. He didn't really know but he liked it. It was as if he saw her in a whole new light.

"It's not that scary. Come on I'll be right here, nothing will happen to you." She said soothingly. He pulled him self together and smirked.

"Some protection you are!" he laughed smugly.

Kagome frowned. "I'm not the one scared of getting a lil wet…" she said with a smirk.

He growled at her. She looked at him angrily.

"Don't you growl at me!" she scolded. She held out her hand again. "Last chance, wanna come or not?" she asked.

He looked at her wearily then looked around. He sighed and grabbed her hand. She smiled brightly he just smiled quickly then looked down at the water.

"Now put one foot in…come on its not that hard." Kagome said calmly. InuYasha put one foot into the warm water then the other. He walked toward Kagome till they were very close. He looked down into her sparkling eyes.

"See I told you it's not scary!" She said smiling and then leading him slowly outward.

_She was right,_ he thought. _It isn't that hard its actually quite nice and warm_. _Her hand is warm too…"_ he thought as he waded farther out into the ocean.

For the rest of the day the 6 had fun in the ocean till the sunset came.

000

**A/N: END! Of chappy of course!! Stay tuned and look for the next chappy coming soon!!!!!!!!!**


	6. To All My Readers IMPORTENT

**To All My Readers of All My Stories: **

_**I am sorry to inform you that things have not been going very well in my personal life, so I have not been able to update in like forever…and it may seem like forever till I update again. I only have a little time to write this and post it to all of you. I will not be able to update in a VERY long long long time, BUT do not get discouraged! I will try my very best to go to and when the library opens to try to up date then. But I doubt that will be very much. You can let your little minds wonder why I can not update at home but for my personal honor, ego, and reputation I cannot speak of it. This is all painful for me too, so do not be sad and worry because I'm quit all right and still kicking! So please keep and eye out for updates and when they do I'll leave you all little updates of how I'm doing. In the mean time while I'm away in udder misery please leave me reviews or message me on what you would like to see in later chapters. Give me ideas, your thoughts, you concerns (no flames I don't pay attention to them anyway) and whatever your little hearts desire! **_

_**Ok SG out!**_

**With Love,**

**Shessy Girl**


	7. Dance Club

Summer Days

**Summer Days**

**By**

**Shessy Girl**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 6**

**Dance Club**

**InuYasha+Kagome**

InuYasha grabbed the towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist and then grabbed another to dry his hair as he stepped out of the steamy bathroom. He walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a coke. He opened it and was about to take a sip when Kagome came out of the bedroom also dressed in a towel and a towel wrapped around her head. They both froze and stared at each other. InuYasha looked Kagome up and down with his eyes and she blushed.

"Oh…sorry, I didn't think you were done yet…I-I-I just came out to get something to drink." She stammered looking down at the ground and locking her knees together.

"Yea me too." He responded not knowing what else to say. In reality he was actually speechless. She was so cute in that towel that he didn't have anything to say. A piece of hair hung loosely out of the towel and hung by her ear. Her skin was damp and he watched as a drop of the water slid from her neck down to the slight cleavage that was showing and into the towel. He sighed and opened up the fridge.

"What do you want?"

"Oh! Ummm, I'll just have a coke."

"Ok, cool" He got one out and tossed it to her she quickly caught it and almost dropped it but catching it that quickly was not such a good idea.

Her towel slipped and fell off her chest. She squealed and grabbed it before it fell off all the way down. InuYasha's eyes widened as he saw her chest for only a second. It got him kind of hard. He gulped.

"S-s-sorry…" he said looking away.

She Blushed horrible then ran back into the room slamming the door. InuYasha winced at the sound. He shook his head.

"Crap." He muttered.

He looked at the door then down at the ground and saw the Coke can on the floor. He went over and picked it up. He went over to the door and knocked on it.

"What?!"

"You forgot your coke."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sesshomaru+Rin**

"We should go dancing!"

"What?" Sesshomaru said looking up from the TV directory.

"I said we…"

"I know what you said I meant why?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Because! I just saw a commercial for a dance club and it looks really, really, cool! Please, please, please!" she begged putting on her cutest smile and her hands together in a little girl begging position.

He gulped, he knew when Rin wanted something badly she would not give up till she got it. So he might as well just give in and keep the peace.

"Fine, but it's not up to me, call the others." He said going back to looking at the directory.

Rin jumped up and down and ran to hug him. "Thank you!" she yelled while running to the phone.

First she called Kagome.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Kagome! You want to go dancing?"

"_What? Oh yea sure! Where at?"_

"It's called Night Fang Club! Sounds awesome huh?"

"_Haha, yea sounds great! Ok, what time?_"

"Well, we'll leave around 9ish I guess."

"_Ok, cool we'll get dressed."_

"Ok, bye!"

"_Bye"_

Rin hung up the phone and went to dial it Sango's number when Sesshomaru said something.

"What's the club called again?"

"Um, Night Fang Club."

Sesshomaru got a serious face.

"Why?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He said flipping the channel.

Rin blinked. "Ok…" she dialed Sango's number.

"_Hey"_

"Oh! Hi Miroku! Can you give the phone to Sango?"

"'_Miroku! Give me my damn phone! NOW!'"_

Rin held the phone away from her ear as they started screaming at each other and she heard a few clashes. Sesshomaru looked up and cocked an eyebrow at her as he heard the noise also, she just shrugged back.

"_Hello? Hello? Rin?"_

"Oh Hi, Sango?"

"_Yea, yea, sorry bout that."_

"Oh no, its ok, its ok."

"_Ok, good. Did you need something?"_

"Yea! We're going to go dancing!"

"_Oh Cool! Really? Awesome! Where at?"_

"The Night Fang Club. Around 9ish?"

"_Yea, yea! Sounds great! We'll get ready!"_

"Ok see ya!"

'_Miroku!" _click.

Rin looked at the phone then shook her head as she hung it up. She turned to Sesshomaru but then was caught off guard. He was looking out the window at the beach and his hair was blowing slightly from the small breeze coming through the opened window. His face was calmed and relaxed but his golden eyes glowing. Rin's breath caught in her throat, and so was her heart. He was so gorgeous! He then turned to look at her and she just blinked and blushed. His eyes narrowed.

"What?" he asked.

"Uh, uh…nothing. Just everyone's coming. I-I-I have to go get ready!" she said hiding her face and running into the bedroom then into the master bath room and slamming the door shut.

Sesshomaru just shook his head and looked back out at the beach.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Around 9ish the group arrived at the Night Fang Club and they were all dressed their best. Kagome wore a short black and pink dress that criss-crossed at the back leading down to all pink with black diamond framed high healed shoes. InuYasha was wearing a tight black t shirt with dark blue jeans and a red bandana covering his ears.

Sango was wearing a short black dress also but it had big white stripes on the bottom and her shoes were white heals with a stripe design on the back. Miroku wore a purple silk button up shirt with the first button undone and dark blue jeans with a studded belt.

Rin wore a pink short dress with a small bow tide around the waist and big white high healed shoes to go with it. Sesshomaru wore a black silk buttoned up shirt but the first 3 buttons were undone so they would show part of his chest and he also wore black jeans. **(A/N: I have all the pix of the girls shoes and dresses if you want to see them email me and I'll send them to you. Actually Kagomes dress and Rins shoes are my homecoming outfit! Haha) **

Everyone that was there stopped and stared at the group as they walked by. The Guard quickly let them in knowing who the boys were. When they walked in the room was very energetic, there were people everywhere. Music was blaring and flashing lights were going off all around them. Rins eyes were just glowing.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" she yelled over the music.

"Yea! Let's go dance!" Kagomes said grabbing Sango and Rins hands and led them to the middle of the dance floor. Leaving the boys all alone.

InuYasha smirked. "Is this how it's gonna be all night?"

Miroku smiled. "There are a lot of hot girls here!"

Sesshomaru frowned. "I'm gonna go get a drink."

About and hour or so later the girls were at the bar getting soda's (this is a teenage club of course) They were all worn our from dancing so hard. Rin spotted Sesshomaru.

"I'm gonna make Sessy dance with me!" she said skipping off.

"Yea I better go find Miroku before he gets slapped too many times." Sango said sighing and walking into the crowd.

Kagome leaned back in her chair and looked around, then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked over to see a brown haired guy smiling at her. She smiled back not knowing what to do.

"Hello missy, here all by yourself?"

"Well I…"

"You look lonely, mind if I have a seat?"

"Well, uh…"

"Cool, so what's your name?" he asked sitting down.

"K-Kagome…"

"Oh what a beautiful name! I'm Hojo. Nice to meet such a pretty girl like yourself." He said giving a flashy smile.

Kagome smiled back but she was nervous, she didn't know what to do. Where was InuYasha?

"So you new around here? Never seen you before." He said getting a little closer to her.

She backed up a bit, he frowned slightly. "I-I'm here on vacation."

"By yourself?" he asked getting a bit closer.

She looked nervously around. "With friends."

"Oh, cool maybe my friends and your friends should hook up. But you know who should really hook up?" he said getting even closer, putting his arm around her.

She backed up. "Who?"

"Us, cutie." He said getting even closer.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm s-sorry, I'm with someone." she said getting off her chair and backing up.

He grabbed her wrist and forced her back into the chair. "Oh come on! Just have one drink, that's all just one! That's all it takes!"

Kagome stopped struggling. "Wha…" but someone grabbed her shoulders and forced her behind them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my girl, you scum?" A familiar angry voice yelled.

Kagome looked up to see InuYasha in front of her having a very pissed off look on his face, she then felt very relieved and clung to his shirt.

"N-n-nothing…" Hojo stammered.

"Doesn't look like nothing, was the drug you slipped in her drink nothing? Hmm?" He said taking a step towards the boy.

"N-no What-what drug?" he asked with a nervous look on his face. Kagome gasped. What?

"Don't act stupid you asshole, I saw you slip that drug into her drink, don't even deny it. Do you wanna get your ass kicked or something?" InuYasha yelled.

A guard then came up to them. "Are you having trouble here Mr. Tetsaiga?"

InuYasha smirked. "Yea, get this scum out of my site before I kick his being into the next generation." He said turning around and wrapping his arms around Kagome.

"Yes sir." He said grabbing Hojo by his shirt and dragging him away.

InuYasha took Kagome by her shoulders and put her out to arms length. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

Kagome shook her head. "My wrist a little…" InuYasha quickly grabbed her wrists to examine them. Kagome giggled. "No, no they're fine don't worry about me."

"I can't help it, when I saw him getting up on you like that, just ugh! It got me so pissed off." He said sighing.

Kagome giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's dance ok?"

InuYasha smirked. "Ok."

Rin giggled as she saw InuYasha and Kagome hug then walk into the crowd. She then looked over at Sesshomaru who was surrounded by a group of stupidly giggling girls. Rin frowned but then giggled when she saw the look on his face. He must feel so desperate right now, she thought. Better go save him.

She did a sexy walk over to him and locked eyes with him instantly. She made her way through the small crowd of girls and got nasty looks from them. She wrapped her arms around his one arm. She looked up and winked at him, silently telling him to play along.

"Oh baby, I've looking all over for you. We cant have a complete honey moon if we don't dance ALL the dances together." She said with a slight pout on her lips rubbing up against him. Sesshomaru smirked.

The girls looked around at each other. "What he's married?!", "No way!" ,"He looks so young!" and "Oh screw this! The good ones are always taken." They all mumbled walking off.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin as she let go of him. "Thank you." He said.

She smiled sweetly and nodded. "You're welcome." Then the song Crescent Moon by Mika Nakashima came on her face lit up. "OMG! I love this song let's go dance!" She squealed dragging him into the dancing crowd.

They found Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku and started dancing by them. They were all enjoying themselves so much but then the DJ switched it up.

"Switch partners!"

They all shrugged and Sango went with Sesshomaru Kagome went with Miroku and Rin went with InuYasha.

"So," Sango said.

"So what?" he asked.

"You and Rin?"

"Nothing special."

"Oh I think there is. You like her and you know."

"Well then I guess you know me better then I know myself."

Sango laughed. "Yea whatever."

Rin giggled at InuYasha.

"What?" he asked annoyed

"Have you asked her out yet?"

"Who?"

"Kagome stupid!"

"What? Oh, no not yet.

"But 'yet' it a good thing."

"What?" he asked looking confused.

"That's mean you will!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes.

Kagome and Miroku danced together keeping their space.

"You better not touch me." She warned.

"I've only got hands for one girl this evening." He said with a smirk.

Kagome giggled. "Sango?"

"How'd you guess?"

"So obvious."

"Well she doesn't like me much, but she has danced with me most the night, that's a good sign right?"

"Very good sign."

After another hour it was 2 in the morning and time to go back to the hotel. They all slumped out into the limo scene and went to have a peaceful sleep with the sound of the ocean in their ears.


End file.
